fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KHJ-TV
KHJ-TV, is a CBS station licensed in San Fransokyo, CA. It is on channel 2. History The station first signed on the air on May 22, 1982, as KHJ-TV. It was originally owned by the Japan Broadcasting Corporation (NHK), who received a new license from the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) for channel 2 in San Fransoyko after improprieties by RKO General, the owner of the previous occupant of the channel 7 allocation. That station, KRKO-TV, commenced operations on June 21, 1948, as Bay area's first Indy affiliate. By 1965, RKO General faced numerous investigations into its business and financial practices. Though the FCC renewed KRKO-TV's license in 1969, RKO General lost the license in 1981 after its parent company, General Tire, admitted to a litany of corporate misconduct – which among other things, included the admission that General Tire had committed financial fraud over illegal political contributions and bribes – as part of a settlement with the U.S. Securities and Exchange Commission. However, in the FCC hearings, RKO General had withheld evidence of General Tire's misconduct, and had also failed to disclose evidence of accounting errors on its own part. In light of RKO's dishonesty, the FCC stripped RKO of the Bay area license. An appeals court partially reversed the ruling, finding that RKO's dishonesty alone merited having the KRKO-TV license removed. However, it held that the FCC had overreached in tying the other two license renewals to KRKO-TV's renewal, and ordered new hearings. Though RKO continued to appeal the decision, in late February 1982 the FCC granted NHK a construction permit to build a new station on channel 2. Becoming the first Japanese company to own a USA Station. Two months later in April, the U.S. Supreme Court declined to hear RKO's appeal, leaving the firm with no further recourse but to accept the Commission's decision and surrender KRKO-TV's license.3 RKO then sold the station's non-license physical assets, including its downtown Boston studio facility and transmitter/tower site in suburban Newton, to NHK.4 On May 21, 1982, at midnight, RKO signed off RKO-TV for the final time. NHK took over channel 2 on May 22 under a new license, signing on the new KHJ-TV at 5:55 a.m. ET that morning; it also dropped KRKO-TV's strip-layered "2" logo in favor of a new Titled 2 logo.5 However, KHJ inherited most of the former KRKO-TV staff. In November 1993, NHK sold the stations 77% to the Belo Company's broadcasting division,5 which was finalized in early 1994. Belo then affiliated the station with the fledgling UPN Television Network,6 which launched on January 11, 1995. Soon afterward, after having been branded as "Channel 2" or "TV 2" for most of its history (with the minor exception of its branding as "Living 2" in the late 1980s under NHK ownership), the station rebranded as "UPN 2". A new red and white UPN affiliate-style logo debuted in May 1995, which was used on most station branding from the start. The 1985 Custom NHK logo remained in use only on the 10 p.m. newscast until mid-1996 (along with a top-of-the-hour ID that aired before the start of the newscast, in which the previous logo appeared with The UPN's logo and network backlot visuals). The station added UPN primetime shows, The station also served as the default UPN affiliate for Providence, California – where KHJ had been available on cable for decades – until WKLL signed on in 1997. The station temporarily went off the air in August 1998, when a crane that was erecting a nearby studio-to-transmitter link (STL) tower collapsed onto KHJ's studio building. Though no one was injured and the damage was confined to the station's office spaces, the incident resulted in several hundred thousand dollars worth of damage. The station used a satellite truck for a network programming down link and studio space at KCAF-TV (channel 10)'s facilities in Needham for its 10 p.m. newscast. On December 31, 2016 CBS Television Stations boughtout NHK 23% and bought 27% of BeloOne's ownership making KHJ a CBS affiliate. It became a CBS affiliate on January 1, 2017. The Jeff Ridgeway incident On July 20,1999, while KHJ Was airing a rerun Of the show Miami Vice, Jeff Ridgeway who had a transmitter to the Size of KHJ hijacked it and Shout out Swear Words To CEO Of KHJ To go Kill himsleff And Show a id With the KHJ Logo With the cbs eye The person was Later Arested for Operation A tv Without a Lisence. KHJ 1992.png|KHJ Logo 1992-1995 Category:San Fransokyo, CA Category:BeloOne Category:California Category:Channel 2 Category:CBS affiliated stations Category:CBS Television Distribution Category:Former independent stations Category:Former RKO Network stations Category:Former UPN affiliates